


Fan Art for the Guitar Man series by 221b_hound

by doctormchotson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormchotson/pseuds/doctormchotson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the insanely gorgeous Guitar Man series by 221b_hound.<br/>Words from the lyrics of the song Copper Beaches from the series.</p>
<p>Also found <a href="http://doctormchotson.tumblr.com/post/77148766565/and-everyones-bleeding-and-lonely-and-scared-and">here</a> on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for the Guitar Man series by 221b_hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gladstone's Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418826) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



 

**Author's Note:**

>  _"And everyone’s bleeding and lonely and scared_  
>  _And the world wouldn’t notice if anyone cared_  
>  _But we do_  
> 
>  
> 
> _And we’re too small to matter to oceans and skies_  
>  _And our hearts are too broken to love after lies_  
>  _But we do_  
>  _But we do"_


End file.
